


V hlavní roli: Mistr lektvarů

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: Autorky: Apolena Dostrašilová, Bella L‘ÉtrangerBeta-read: autorky navzájemRating: 18+Počet kapitol: 24 + 3Ship: Severus a mnoho postav, se kterými se setkal během života.Shrnutí: Severuse Snapea není potřeba sáhodlouze představovat. Všichni ho známe. I když tohle si vlastně mysleli všichni kouzelníci a pravdu se dozvěděli až po jeho smrti. V této sérii krátkých příhod postupně proplouváme jeho ponurým životem až k samému konci.Tento soubor krátkých povídek vznikl jako adventní kalendář pro rok 2020 a byl vydáván v období 1.12. - 25.12. na wattpadu. Zde je přidán též, aby o něj nebyli ochuzeni zdejší čtenáři.Upozornění: Veškerá práva patří J. K. Rowling. Povídka nevznikla za účelem zisku ani za účelem poškození nebo znehodnocení původního díla.Varování: Obsahuje nekorektní a černý humor, vulgarismy, sexuální narážky
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Akce "Chyť Srabuse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Někdo má na Severuse políčeno. Protože si ale neumí počínat nenápadně, bude možná platit, že kdo jinému jámu kopá...

** By Bella L'Étranger (me) **

James, Sirius a Remus se sešli před branou hradu. 

„Akce  , C hyť Srabuse!‘ začíná!“ řečnil James. „Krycí jména pro dnešek - já jsem Orel.  Náměsíčníku, ty budeš Sokol a Tichošlápek je Poštolka.“ 

Oba zbývající chlapci protočili oči, ale kývli. Za chvíli už byli všichni tři ukrytí ve třech  strategicky rozmístěných keřích. Najednou z jednoho křoví vyskočil stříbrný jelen a došel  k  Remusovi. Promluvil Jamesovým hlasem:

„Orel volá Poštolku, zkouška spojení.“ 

, _Moment, já jsem přece Sokol_ ,‘ pomyslel si Remus.  , _Ani ta krycí jména si nezapamatuje_ _správně... Má někdo za kamaráda takovýho ptáka? Má... a zrovna já.‘_

Vzápětí do jeho křoví doskotačil stříbřitý pes: „Sokole, Sokole, hlas příjem!“ 

„Galeon týdně hrubýho, ty pako...“ povzdechl si Remus.v Severus Snape právě kráčel po cestě, když zahlédl  Patrony svých dvou úhlavních nepřátel  poskakovat mezi keři.

„Jsou nenápadní jako drak v mraveništi,“ ušklíbl se a otočil se na patě. K jezeru může dojít i  jinudy...


	2. Zkouška odvahy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus je na důležitém setkání a jeho schopnosti budou prověřovány. Podaří se mu zanechat ten správný dojem?

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Severus se třásl jako osika, čekal ho skutečný křest ohněm. Nebyl doma ze školy ani dva  dny, když ho zastihla sova Luciuse Malfoye. Občas se vídali a Lucius, přestože byl jak se patří  povýšený, se k němu choval vcelku vlídně. Nejednou od něj slyšel o Smrtijedech a hlavně o něm... o Pánovi zla. Poslouchal, jak má tento mocný kouzelník ve všem pravdu, jak je silný, mocný,  přesvědčivý a podmanivý. A nabízel to, po čem mladý Severus prahnul – znalosti černé magie a  možnost začít znovu a snad, dá-li Salazar, i někde zapadnout.

A nyní se přiblížilo osudové setkání. Dle instrukcí od Luciuse si oblékl své nejlepší černé  kalhoty a košili, z nejzachovalejšího školního hábitu kouzlem odstranil zmijozelský znak. Lepší  plášť zkrátka neměl a nemohl si nový dovolit, ale nemohl si dovolit ani přijít na setkání ve školní  uniformě. 

Stál a nemohl spustit pohled z muže, který nyní zarytě pronášel svůj projev. Přistihl se, že  hltá každé jeho slovo a netouží po ničem, než mu sloužit a hřát se v blízkosti jeho moci. 

„A nyní, přátelé,“ ozval se najednou mnohem věcnějším tónem Pán zla. „Lucius mezi nás  přivedl prý nadějného nováčka. Severusi, jmenuješ se tak, že?“ oslovil ho a Severus se nezmohl  na víc, než na přikývnutí. V tuhle chvíli by mu odsouhlasil i jméno Margaret nebo Penelope. 

„Tak tedy, Severusi, pojď ke mně. Lucius se za tebe zaručil,“ pokynul mu Pán zla a Severus  před něj předstoupil a poklekl tak, jak ho Lucius instruoval. „Dobře, vychování máš. Musíš mi ale  předvést víc. Tak přátelé, kdo se ho ujme?“ Všichni zvedli hlavy na souhlas, Bellatrix nadšeně poskočila, ozval se Lucius: 

„Můj pane, kdybyste dovolil...“ 

„Horlivý Luciusi, to by nebylo dobré, abys všechnu práci odvedl sám,“ promluvil k němu  Pán zla důrazně. Severus si ihned uvědomil, že ta na oko laskavá slova měla znamenat úplně něco  jiného. 

„A navíc je to tvůj kamarád, takže bys ho tak akorát šetřil,“ ucedila jejich směrem  znechuceně Bellatrix. 

„Pravda, Bello,“ přikývl Pán zla a Lucius mohl tak akorát sklopit uši. „Antonine, buď tak  laskav,“ pokynul podobně starému muži, jako byl sám. Severus si ho prohlédl a stáhlo se mu hrdlo.  Několik jizev ukazovalo na zranění od černé magie. Před ním stál Dolohov, podle slov Luciuse  první Smrtijed vůbec. Aniž by dostal povel, vypálil po něm Dolohov hned tři kletby a Severus se musel svalit na zem a odkulit se stranou, aby jeho souboj neskončil dřív, než stihne tasit hůlku.

Souboj byl dlouhý. To, co Severusovi chybělo ve zkušenostech, doháněl pohotovým  úsudkem. Rychle si spočítal, podle jakého vzorce Dolohov pálí, nemohl ale nikde najít šikovnou  skulinu, ve které by ho překvapil. Dolohov si ho zřejmě přečetl stejně rychle a stejně dobře. A  Severusovi pomalu začínal docházet dech. Měl ovšem veliký strach, že pokud v duelu neuspěje,  mezi Smrtijedy se nedostane.

Vypálil tedy v rychlém sledu za sebou tři kletby. První byla odzbrojovací, druhá omračovací (nevšímal si pochechtávání kolem sebe, že bojuje jako školák) a jako poslední vyslal svou vlastní kletbu Sectumsempra. Dolohov padl k zemi a jeho košile i plášť rychle nasákly krví z otevřených ran. V místnosti by se krve nedořezal. Pohotově k Dolohovovi přiskočil a jeho zranění zhojil. Smrtijedi nevěřícně zírali, jak se krev vrací zpět do ran, rány se zacelují a Dolohovovi se vrací barva. 

„Líbíš se mi, Severusi,“ promluvil do ticha Pán zla. „Máš sice náznak morálky, ale líbíš se mi. Vítej, mezi námi.“

Nebohý Severus neměl tušení, zda je to náznak pochvaly nebo naopak kritika. 


	3. Rozložení sil

**By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger**

Severus seděl v ředitelně a podával hlášení. Pán zla chystal několik útoků, bylo třeba vše  probrat a naplánovat obranu jednotlivých rodin. Někoho bude lepší schovat a jinde bude nutné  bojovat. 

„Severusi, potřebuji od tebe maximum informací, abychom dobře rozložili síly. Pověz mi  o  Smrtijedech všechno, co tě napadne, i kdyby šlo o zdánlivě nepodstatné drobnosti,“ vyzval ho  vlídně Brumbál a připravil si pergamen, aby si vše zapsal. Nerad by něco zapomněl. 

„A odkud bych měl začít?“ zeptal se Severus, zatímco si třídil myšlenky. 

„Zajímá mě, jak je kdo zdatný v boji, abych měl představu, na co se připravit. S jejich jmény  ani názory mě seznamovat nemusíš,“ odpověděl mu Brumbál a upřel na něj zkoumavý pohled. 

„Tak tedy,“ začal Severus, „Smrtijedy bych rozdělil do čtyř kategorií. První jsou schopní,  na  ty můžeme rovnou zapomenout. Druzí jsou neschopní, těch je opravdu spousta. Třetí jsou všeho  schopní. Jako vhodný příklad této skupiny mohu jmenovat třeba Lestrangeovou nebo Dolohova.“ 

„To jsou tři kategorie, chlapče,“ ozval se Brumbál, když se Severus na delší chvíli odmlčel.  „Mluvil jsi o čtyřech. Která je tedy ta poslední?“ 

„Ve čtvrté kategorii jsem já,“ zadeklamoval Severus. 

„Chceš mi říci, že je v řadách Smrtijedů více lidí, kteří jsou ochotní naší straně předávat  informace?“ zeptal se Brumbál se skutečným zájmem. 

„Ne, tím jsem chtěl naznačit, že jsem jedinečný,“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„To jistě jsi,“ přitakal mu Brumbál blahosklonně. „Velice si tvé práce cením,“ dodal a zaplavil Severuse spoustou konkrétních otázek. Byl to mnohem efektivnější způsob, jak z něj dostat užitečné informace, než ho nechat volně mluvit.


	4. Prokletí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistra lektvarů čeká opět premiéra. Nedávno se stal kolejním ředitelem. Kdyby věděl, co všechno ho na této pozici čeká, možná by si její přijetí rozmyslel.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger**

Severus seděl ve svém kabinetu a zoufale zíral na popsané pergameny. Byl to jeho druhý  týden v  roli profesora a on, chudák, netušil, co si s tím vším počne. Brumbál dostal geniální nápad,  že ho v  Bradavicích zaměstná, aby měl Severus legitimní možnost na oko vyzvídat, a vydrželo tak  jeho krytí u Voldemorta. Nakonec se rozhodl, poté co znovu zkusil pergameny zpopelnit pohledem,  že na to půjde jednoduše. Upřímně tam studentům sdělí svůj názor na jejich výplody.

Prokousával se druhou kupičkou, když leknutím skoro nadskočil. Z klidu ho vyvedlo tiché, opatrné zaklepání na dveře kabinetu. Kromě Brumbála sem za ním nikdo nechodil, tak to pro něj  byl poněkud šok. 

„Pane profesore?“ ozval se tichý dívčí hlas, jen těsně následovaný nesmělým nakouknutím. 

„Ano, slečno?“ zeptal se úsečně. Nehodlal přiznat, že si k tomu kulatému obličeji  s  modrýma očima a po pas dlouhými, plavými vlasy nedokáže přiřadit jméno. Přestože byla z jeho  koleje a pamatoval si ji matně i jako spolužačku. 

„Ehm... no...“ začala dívka koktat, nápadně zrudla a několikrát si nervózně přešlápla. 

„Můžete se laskavě vyjádřit? Nemám na starosti jenom vás,“ vyhrkl na ni a významně  ukázal na stoh pergamenů, který doposud čekal na jeho hodnocení. 

„No, víte... já...“ kousala se studentka do rtu a evidentně netušila, jak se vyjádřit. 

„Rychle nebo jindy,“ zavrčel Severus a chystal se s dívkou vyrazit dveře. 

„Mám jistý problém,“ špitla mladá zmijozelka a její obličej už odstínem připomínal  nebelvírský prapor. „Tamten problém,“ dodala, když si všimla profesorova absolutně nechápavého  výrazu. 

„Definujte blíže onen problém, jestli ode mne požadujete nějaké řešení,“ promluvil Severus,  přestože to poslední, co potřeboval, bylo řešení cizích problémů (jako kdyby neměl vlastních dost),  ale byl si vědom, že jako novopečený ředitel koleje se studentům věnovat musí. 

„Krvácení,“ špitla dívka skoro neslyšně. 

„Co? Krvácíte? Odkud? Proč, u Salazara, nejste na ošetřovně?“ vychrlil vyděšený Severus  proud otázek a vyletěl ze svého místa.  „Madam Pomfreyová tam není,“ zodpověděla jedinou z otázek dívka. 

„Ukažte mi to,“ přikázal Severus. Jestliže dívka přišla sama, bude to jenom nějaká drobná  ranka a tu by měl zvládnout zacelit. 

„To ani ve snu!“ vyjekla studentka a propálila ho opovržlivým pohledem.  „Prosím, prostě mi  dejte lektvar, jako to dělal profesor Křiklan, a už o tom nebudeme mluvit,“ dodala podrážděně. Dva  dny se snažila to vydržet, za novým, mladým profesorem, bývalým spolužákem, se jí vskutku  nechtělo, a když sebrala svou důstojnost do hrsti, chtěl jí snad dělat gynekologickou prohlídku. 

„Když nevím, co vám je, těžko vám na to můžu něco dát. Byla to nějaká kletba?“ snažil se Severus řešit vše s rozvahou. 

„Prokletí to je, to máte pravdu,“ přitakala mu stále vztekle dívka. „Prostě mám bolestivou  menstruaci a potřebuju ten zpropadený lektvar, ať se aspoň vyspím.“ 

„Já nic takového asi nemám,“ povzdech si Severus a cítil se absolutně bezradně. Měl jenom  velmi mlhavou představu o tom, co taková menstruace může obnášet, a jestli po nějakých  znalostech opravdu netoužil, byly to právě informace z tohoto soudku. 

„Víte, co to bylo za lektvar?“ 

„Ne, nevím, bylo mi to vždycky srdečně jedno, hlavně, že to fungovalo, i když to chutnalo  fakt odporně,“ zašklebila studentka a pomalu začala propadat skepsi.

„Takže vrbová kůra...“ zapřemýšlel Severus nahlas. Čistý odvar tam měl, tak to mohl  alespoň zkusit. 

„Jestli vám to pomůže, je potřeba ten lektvar pít ráno a večer,“ dodala dívka další informaci,  na kterou si vzpomněla. Severus mezitím už začal poletovat po kabinetu a vybírat vhodné přísady.  Na stole vedle odvaru z vrbové kůry přistál kontryhel a maliník. U těch si tak nějak matně  vybavoval, že by mohly mít potřebný účinek, možná ještě řebříček. Prozatím si s tím bude muset  vystačit, než vyzpovídá Kříklana, co těm holkám míchal. A nezapomene ho náležitě upozornit, že  nebylo zrovna fér o tomhle mu neříct. V malém kotlíku přivedl odvar z vrbové kůry těsně pod bod varu a přelil s ní po hrsti od každé byliny. Směs mírně ochladil, nalil ji do zkumavky a podal dívce. 

„Čaj?“ zvedla dívka nechápavě obočí. 

„Nic lepšího vám nabídnout nemohu,“ usadil ji Severus a skoro škodolibě pozoroval její  znechucený výraz, když upila ze zkumavky. Potom ji ale statečně na jeden zátah dopila a  s  poděkováním se rychle vypařila.  Nebohý Severus strávil poté večer nejprve diskuzí s bývalým kolejním ředitelem, který se  mu upřímně vysmál, a až poté mu sdělil recept onoho tajemného přípravku. Přesně podle popisu  potom uvařil rovnou dvacet dávek, aby měl něco do rezervy. Křiklan mu navíc jako bonus sdělil  jména svých pravidelných návštěvnic a doporučil mu taktní jednání, protože dívky v tomto období  jsou velmi nestabilní směsí. 

Následující ráno čekal Severus návštěvu a v duchu si sumíroval jakýsi proslov o tom, že  zavedou tichou dohodu. Ta měla zahrnovat fakt, že ona studentka ostatní dívky informuje o tom,  kde v kabinetu lektvar najdou a že mu bude bohatě stačit, když při vstupu řeknou slovo „prokletí“.  Poté si lektvar vypijí a odejdou. Žádné diskuze, žádné vytáčky. 

Návštěvy se ale nedočkal. Dívka přišla až k večeru a když jí podal lahvičku, nesměle pípla:

„A nemohla bych dostat to, co včera? Ono to fungovalo až doteď.“  Severus zoufale svěsil ramena a začal si vše chystat na stůl. Kdyby to byl tušil, nemusel se  vůbec zabývat Křiklanem. Během přípravy výluhu dívku obeznámil s nově zavedeným pravidlem a  zdůraznil svůj předpoklad, že si starší dívky vezmou na starost poučení těch mladších. Opravdu tu  s  něčím podobným nechtěl vidět vyděšenou prvačku. Jen s těží by obhajoval, že je ještě vyděšenější  než ona. Dívka mu odkývala, že pro tu malou lahvičku udělá prakticky cokoli. 

V pozdějších letech z tohoto traumatického zážitku už jenom těžil.  Všechny dívky se  potřebné pravidlo ochotně naučily a nenašla se žádná tak vyšinutá, aby se mu snad chtěla svěřovat.


	5. Vážná tvář

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severuse tentokrát zasáhla obrovská osobní ztráta. Přesto musí svou roli dohrát až do konce, než bude moci truchlit.

**By Apolena Dostrašilová**

Severus byl na pokraji psychických sil. Jestli do té doby věřil, že existuje ještě nějaké dobro,  nyní v něj věřit přestal. Definitivně. Lily zemřela. Pán zla ji zabil. Proti všem očekáváním. Brumbál  mu slíbil její ochranu, za kterou byl Severus ochotný zaplatit klidně i vlastním životem.  A teď tu stál, před Malfoy Manor, jen pár okamžiků poté, co mu Brumbál vyrval mrtvé tělo  Lily z náruče a následně mu v ředitelně promluvil do duše. Smrtijedi, kteří vycítili, že je něco  špatně, čekali na jeho zprávy z druhé strany. Na krátkou chvíli zavřel oči a zatlačil poslední zbytky  lítosti kamsi do hlubin duše. Ještě bude mít čas truchlit. Teď bylo ale, podle Brumbála, nutné dohrát  představení. Otevřel oči, tvář vyhladil do netečné masky. Po předchozí emoční bouři už nebylo ani  památky. 

Vstoupil do domu a prošel rovnou do hlavního salónu, kde to hučelo jako v úle. Snad každý  Smrtijed byl přítomný a snažil se přidat svou trochu do plánování.

„Severusi, no konečně!“ vyhrkl Lucius Malfoy, sotva si ho všiml. Všichni se otočili jeho  směrem. 

„Už jsme se začínali bát, že tě Brumbál odhalil a že už hniješ v Azkabanu,“ dodal hned  Macnair. 

„Tím by ovšem žádná škoda nevznikla,“ ušklíbla se Bellatrix. 

„Bello!“ okřikl ji Dolohov a vysloužil si tím její velice nepěkný pohled. „Severus pro nás konečně má nějaké zprávy, tak ho hned neurážej.“

„Pán zla je...“ tady Severus zaváhal. Vlastně si nijak nepřipravil, co jim řekne. „Pán zla je  pryč. Mrtvý. Asi. To Potterovic děcko nějak přežilo  Avadu . A podle stop na místě to vypadalo, že se  Pánova  Avada obrátila proti němu. Ale jeho tělo...“ 

„Počkej, počkej, Severusi, to nemyslíš vážně. To bude asi tvůj pokus o vtip, ne? Děcko  přežilo  Avadu ? Asi jsi toho moc vypil. A ještě tady s vážnou tváří...“ kroutil hlavou nechápavě  Dolohov. 

„S vážným ksichtem...“ ušklíbla se Bellatrix.

„S vážnou tváří!“ zdůraznil Dolohov a chtěl pokračovat, ale Bella se rozhodla stát si  za  svým.  „S vážnou tváří v ksichtě,“ dodala vítězně a ušklíbla se na Severuse. Ten jenom znechuceně  protočil oči. 

„Až se rozhodnete, jaké jsou priority a co chcete páchat dál, pošlete mi sovu. Mám  důležitější věci na práci, než poslouchat vaše nesmyslné plácání,“ procedil mezi zuby a s tichým  lupnutím se přemístil. 

„Že by se urazil?“ zauvažovala Bellatrix nahlas. 

„Jako by tě to zajímalo...“ ucedil jejím směrem Lucius. 

„To úplně ne,“ přiznala Bellatrix, „ale aspoň něco by se v tenhle podělanej den povedlo.“ 


	6. Otázka etiky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studenti jsou velmi vynalézaví a pro taháky dokážou najít vskutku neočekávané a originální skrýše.

**By Bella L'Étranger & Apolena Dostrašilová**

Severus procházel učebnou a měl oči na stopkách. Zadal studentům avizovaný kontrolní test  a jako ostříž hlídal, kdyby někoho z nich náhodou napadlo podvádět. Velice rád by někoho nachytal,  aby si ho mohl náležitě podat. 

Najednou si všiml, že se Tonksová nějak podezřele vrtí a hraje si s kravatou. Zahájil další  kolečko kolem učebny a nespouštěl ji z očí. Jeho bystrému zraku neuniklo, že pod mrzimorskou  kravatou má rozepnuté knoflíčky u košile. Ne, že by se chtěl dívat zrovna tímto směrem, ale nedalo  se to přehlédnout. 

Pomalu se přiblížil k jejímu stolu a všiml si rohu pergamenu, který vykukoval zpoza kravaty.  Polil ho pot. Tohle byla poněkud delikátní situace. Na co všechno ty holky nepřijdou! 

„Takže, slečno Tonksová, vyndáte ten tahák sama, nebo to mám udělat já?“ zeptal se se  zdviženým obočím.

„Vůbec netuším, o čem to mluvíte, pane profesore,“ zamrkala na něj rádoby nevinně  oslovená. 

„Jak chcete. Jako muž bych si to nedovolil, ale jako profesor nemám na vybranou,“ odvětil  klidně, přistoupil až k ní a rychlým pohybem jí sáhl do výstřihu. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že celá  učebna zalapala po dechu. Vyndal pergamen, sebral i její test a vydal se ke svému stolu, aby jí  rovnou napsal Trolla za podvod. 

„Pane profesore,“ ozvalo se za ním. Otočil se a už měl na jazyku kousavou poznámku o tom,  že by měla Tonksová mít máslo na hlavě, a ne se ještě ozývat. Než to ale stačil zformulovat,  Tonksová pokračovala:

„Jako studentka bych si to nikdy nedovolila, ale jako žena musím.“ A než  stihl byť jen zvednout obočí, vlepila mu facku přes levou tvář. Jen to mlasklo. 

V tu chvíli, jakoby se mu rozsvítilo a div neproklel sám sebe, že si nechal náhlým vztekem  zatemnit úsudek a na ten zpropadený kus pergamenu nepoužil  Accio . Nemohl si být jistý, jestli  studenti o tomto incidentu pomlčí, tak se hned po skončení hodiny vydal sám udat řediteli. Přiznání  bývá prý polehčující okolností... 


	7. Nevyhnutelné důsledky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus se zase jednou přesvědčí, že po každé akci následuje reakce a následkysvých činů je nutné nést.

**By Bella L'Étranger & Apolena Dostrašilová**

Severus dorazil do ředitelny a chystal se přiznat barvu. Facka od studentky ho ještě pálila  na  tváři. Kdo by to byl čekal, že ta drobná dívka bude mít takovou ránu. Jakmile vstoupil, zjistil, že  bradavická šeptanda byla podle všeho rychlejší než on. V ředitelně už byly profesorky Prýtová i  McGonagallová a obě se na něj mračily jako sedm čertů. 

„Severusi, přicházíte jako na zavolanou,“ uvítal ho ředitel. „Copak jste si to pořídil za módní  doplněk?“ dozeptal se a Severus si mimoděk sáhl na otisk dívčí dlaně na tváři. 

„Měl jsem menší výměnu názorů se slečnou Tonksovou, jak vás již jistě informovala její  kolejní ředitelka,“ povzdechl si Severus a připravil se na morální kázání. 

„A zdá se, že jste přišel původně se svým názorem, ale odešel jste s názorem slečny  Tonksové,“ uchechtl se Brumbál škodolibě. 

„I tak by se to dalo říct, ale rád bych vše uvedl na pravou míru,“ začal se Severus hájit, než  na něj vletí ty dvě spravedlivě rozhořčené saně. 

„Co na tom chcete vysvětlovat?“ zvedla obočí Minerva. „Zachoval jste se naprosto mimo  dekórum a dostal jste, co vám patří.“ 

„Ale já jsem jí...“ začal Severus, ale přerušila ho Pomona: 

„U copů Helgy z Mrzimoru, to jste zapomněl, že existuje přivolávací kouzlo?“ 

„Zapomněl,“ povzdechl si Severus věda, že tuto výměnu prostě nemůže vyhrát. Bude rád, když se mu povede remizovat. 

„Slečna Tonksová mi to ale patřičně připomněla.“

„Tak doufám, že to sáhnutí alespoň stálo za to, Severusi,“ usmíval se pobaveně Brumbál a  v očích mu tančili zlomyslní ďáblíci. Minerva mu ve svém pohoršení chtěla uštědřit nenápadný  štulec, ale poněkud se jí smekla ruka. Takže to tento den již podruhé plesklo a ředitel sbíral brýle  pod stolem. 

Albus a Severus si vyměnili všeříkající pohledy. Jsou bitvy, které prostě nemůžete vyhrát a  pro tuto chvíli oba vyloučili i možnost remízy. 


	8. Mládí si to žádá

**By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger**

Severus Snape nasupeně odcházel z ředitelny. Tohle byl další z Brumbálových podrazů.  Začínal litovat, že ho vůbec napadlo požádat ředitele o tři dny volna na lektvaristickou konferenci.  Ten mu sice nadšeně vyhověl, ale pak dostal „báječný“ nápad. A tak teď Severus jede na konferenci  s devíti zavazadly v podobě studentů sedmého ročníku. Bránil se sice úporně a hlasitě, ale nebylo to nic platné. Buď vezme ty hlučné pytle hormonů s sebou, nebo zůstává trčet v Bradavicích a nevyhne se sobotnímu dozoru v Prasinkách.

Nakonec se rozhodl zvolit menší zlo a v duchu si připomněl, že si musí přibalit velkou lahev  uspávacího lektvaru. Jen tak, pro všechny případy. A pro jistotu i něco na migrénu. 

Druhý den hned po snídani se celá výprava sešla před velkou síní. V čele s dokonale  podrážděným profesorem vyrazila skupinka šesti chlapců s jednou dívkou na hranice školních  pozemků, kde si všichni stoupli kolem kotlíku. Ten se za chvíli rozzářil známým modrým světlem.  Všichni na něj kvapně položili ruce, škublo to, a za chvíli už přistáli v hale hotelu v Edinburgu,  v  dějišti konference. 

A že to bylo tvrdé přistání! Studenti i jejich zavazadla vypadli z meziprostoru jako  propletená změť čehosi, dalo by se říci, že se po podlaze spíš rozsypali. Severus, který jako jediný  přistál elegantně, si nad tím jenom odfrkl. Poté ale zpozorněl a okamžitě tasil hůlku, protože  zaslechl jakési podivné bzučení. Zdrojem tohoto zvuku se zdál být batoh Nymphadory Tonksové.

Dotyčná se začala horečně přehrabovat v útrobách zavazadla. Záhy jí došla trpělivost a  obsah batohu začal létat vzduchem, jak se snažila najít zdroj onoho bzučení. 

„Tonsková!“ štěkl Severus jejím směrem. 

„Pardon, profesore, už to bude...“ zahuhlala Tonksová. Severusovi docházela trpělivost.  V  hale bylo několik desítek lidí, kteří si skupinu se zájmem prohlíželi, a jemu se tento druh  pozornosti zdál vskutku nežádoucí. Vzápětí zvuk ustal. Tonksová se jala sbírat ze země odhozené  věci, avšak zakopla o vlastní nohy, plácla sebou na zem a z batohu se vykutálel předmět falického  tvaru, o jehož účelu použití nemohlo být sporu. Severusovi se na tváři objevil ten nejznechucenější  výraz, jakého byl schopen. Ostatní vybuchli smíchy. 

„No, co je, co je? Nemáte snad potřeby, nebo co!?“ odsekla Tonksová, zatímco cpala  do batohu poslední rozházené věci. Severus už se nadechoval k výchovné poznámce, když se  z druhého konce haly ozvala skupinka zhruba čtyřicetiletých seladonů: 

„My bychom vám rádi s uspokojením těch potřeb pomohli, slečno.“ 

Severus nevěděl, zda má ty chlíváky na místě proklít, a tím chránit čest svěřené studentky,  nebo si to s tou zatracenou holkou nejdřív vyřídit. Než se stihl rozhodnout, vyřešila celou situaci ta,  které se to týkalo. Tonksová hbitě vyskočila z podřepu, ležérně si hodila batoh na rameno a  odpověděla: 

„Trosky nechávám památkový péči!“ Načež odkráčela středem směrem k recepci hotelu, kde si převzala klíč od pokoje a vydala se ke schodišti, jako by se nic nestalo. Severus se  vzpamatoval a zařval: 

„Tonksová?!“ 

Nymphadora se otočila přes rameno:  „Ano, pane profesore?“ 

Severus zahlédl v jejích očích šibalské ohníčky. Mávl rukou. Uvědomil si, že teď ze všeho  nejvíc potřebuje koňskou dávku lektvaru proti migréně. Strhávat body může jindy, neb to určitě  není poslední průšvih, který přidrzlá mrzimorka provede.


	9. Zdravá sebekritika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hlavní téma je momentálně bezpečnost na hradě. Severus si jako obvykle nebere servítky  
> a některým svým kolegům nastaví nekompromisní zrcadlo.

By Bella L'Étranger & Apolena Dostrašilová

Byl den po Haloweenu a ředitel Brumbál svolal poradu s řediteli kolejí. To nijak nepřidalo na náladě už tak dost mrzutého Mistra lektvarů. Ta Hagridova zatracená bestie mu včera málem utrhla nohu, když se pokoušel na příkaz ředitele chránit kámen mudrců. Pak se ještě musel vypořádat s hysterickými studenty, kterým ovšem jejich strach nemohl vyčíst. Celou noc nespal kvůli bolestem, a ráno se nestihl ani nasnídat. O lektvaru proti bolesti si mohl nechat tak leda zdát.

Brumbál právě probíral své selhání, což konečně upoutalo Severusovu pozornost.  
„Uznávám, že bychom měli udělat něco s bezpečností. Troll ve škole, to nemá obdoby! Jak se sem u Merlinovy brady vůbec dostal?“  
„Řediteli, abych pravdu řekl, mně dělá větší starosti to, že když Quirrell přiběhl, že je Troll ve sklepení, poslal jste studenty na kolej. Kdepak asi leží Zmijozelské kolejní místnosti?!“ prohlásil uštěpačně Severus. Brumbálovi došel dech a na malou chvíli složil hlavu do dlaní. S nápadně bledou tváří se zeptal:  
„Jak že se to řekne, když je ředitel pitomec?“

Kratiknot zalapal po dechu, profesorka Prýtová se zatvářila lehce rozpačitě. Profesorka McGonagallová zachovala dekórum a rozhodla se tuto poznámku přejít. Severus se suše ušklíbl:  
„Co třeba, že je pitomec?!“

Na tuto poznámku už zareagovala i Minerva:  
„Ale no tak, Severusi. Snad bychom mohli říct, že se trochu pomýlil.“  
„Jistě,“ ucedil Severus přes zaťaté zuby, „protože nešlo o studenty Nebelvíru. Kdyby to byla lvíčata, už by tu nebyl kámen na kameni! Že, Minervo...“ dodal navýsost jedovatě.  
„Správně, jsem pitomec,“ prohlásil Brumbál.  
„Albusi, nebuďte k sobě tak tvrdý, vždyť všechno dobře dopadlo,” uklidňovala ho jeho zástupkyně ignorujíc Severusovu předchozí poznámku. Severus si promnul oči. Brumbála si vesměs vážil, tentokrát se ale nemohl zbavit dojmu, že je k němu Minerva až příliš shovívavá.


End file.
